


Day 10 - Trail of Blood

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, David Harbour RPF, Stranger Things RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Vampire!David, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 10 of Whumptober 2020. Trail of Blood.
Relationships: David Harbour/Reader
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day 10 - Trail of Blood

I unlocked the door to my shared apartment with my boyfriend, tiredly scrubbing a hand over my face as I swung the door open. I moaned into my hand and stepped through the doorway, my hand dropping from my face as I nearly slipped while walking through the entryway.

“What the f—,” I murmur, finally setting my eyes on the floor and seeing a pool of blood. I let my eyes trail down the hallway, seeing droplets leading to the living room with splatter adorning the walls.

Fear crawled into my chest, gripping my stomach as I wondered what awaited me in the living room. I stepped carefully over the blood in the hallway so I wouldn’t almost slip again, hearing a faint growling as I neared the living room. A scared whine bubbled up in my throat as it was time to turn the corner, my heart pounding in my ears as I worked up the courage to do so. I took a deep, shaky breath and turned the corner, feeling my heart drop as I saw the sight before me.

“David?” My voice trembled over the slurping and growling noises.

His head snapped up, face covered in blood with unrecognizable golden eyes staring back at me. His brows were thicker and his face drawn up into a scowl with his sharp teeth contrasting the red blood on his chin. It took him a second to register who I was before he stood up and took a step toward me. As he got up, I saw one of the maintenance workers in the building dead on our floor with his neck ripped out from the side. I instinctively stepped back, wishing my feet would work and allow me to run instead.

“Hey, baby,” he grinned around his elongated canines, licking leftover blood from his lips. In a flash, he had me pressed against one of the blood spattered walls with his grinning face over mine, “Where are you going?” He chuckled, running his tongue over the points of his teeth as tears streamed down my face. “I can smell your fear from here,” he hissed and brought his lips to my cheek, letting my nose fill with the metallic scent of blood. He let his lips trail down to my jaw and land on my neck, making me tense instantly. “Your pulse is racing,” he moaned and ran his tongue over my jugular. “You smell so sweet,” he sucked the skin surrounding my jugular and scraped his teeth against the sensitive area, “and I can’t wait to taste it.”


End file.
